Cloudoholic
by CloudoholicFairy
Summary: So Tifa has a confession she's a cloudoholic she obessed over him and this is how it effects her life. This is a two shot maybe a 3 shot but that should be it but lets wait and see lol and who isn't a Cloudoholic I most certainty am lol it's got a M rating for a reason that will be coming up in chapter 2 XD setting just after AC but before DOC maybe lol not sure. Lemon chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Cloudoholic

My name's Tifa Lockhart and I have a confession to make I'm a Cloudoholic. I'm addicted to the hot blonde warrior saviour of Gaia and lately it's been affecting my work. He is constantly on my mind and what is worse he doesn't know the affect he has on me.

The main thing though is that he is home now at least that has settled my nerves a little about losing him but it has not settled my want for him, my mind is cruel and it taunts me with dreams and visions of him mostly of the improper kind and when asleep I find myself waking in the early hours covered in sweat and another kind of wetness it's embarrassing and I've come close to being caught many times trying to wash the sheets.

Each day it gets harder to keep from just dragging Cloud by his shirt into my room and having my way with him right there however though I can't as well he doesn't know that I love him and it's breaking my heart that I can't tell and why can't I tell him? Well it's because I'm a coward a bloody coward, I'm scared that he will leave like he did the time when he was sick with Geostigma and that I couldn't bare so I spend my time with my mind teasing me and having to listen to the numerous women that come in here just to try and get a glance at my hero and they talk about him which makes me so jealous, he's mine I think over and over yet I have no claim I can't help but think he is mine and no one else's.

We've been on one date together and that was almost three years ago at the Gold Saucer and I don't know where I got the courage to even ask him but even then I could tell him how I felt, even the night under the Highwind where we did slightly more than kiss I couldn't tell him and I didn't believe he meant those kisses but I couldn't read his mind and well I couldn't ask him about it after all we still had Sephiroth and Meteor to put an end to them and after that I found what I wanted to say was pushed to the back of my mind and when Geostigma reared it's ugly head as did Sephiroth I again pushed the feelings aside but now there was nothing holding me back expect my fear.

I went out shopping I wanted to make a nice meal for the family and the house guest Yuffie was staying with us at the minute which did and didn't help my situation, she understood what I was going through as she admitted to me just the other day when I caught her trying to steal Cloud's Materia that she had a thing for Vincent but there was more against them having something than myself and my hero but she would then turn the tables and ransack me with embarrassing questions and she would always ask when Cloud was around which usually meant he raised a questioning eyebrow and glance in my direction but he would soon drop it.

As I returned home, the house was quite which didn't really surprise me expect that Yuffie was staying she must be out after all the kids where in school and Cloud was on the road with his deliveries although he did assure me that he would be back for dinner. So with the house being quite I turned the radio just to try and get my thoughts off my sexy blonde who wasn't actually mine. I sighed when the radio crackled to life and a love song was playing I grunted at the radio but didn't change the station instead I got to work on preparing the dinner trying to keep my mind on the dinner and not wondering off to daydream about Cloud but within minutes my mind had wonder off to think of Cloud pleasuring me I really hated my dirty mind at times and the man of my desires when I would think of these things.

The sound of the door opening and practically slamming shut wasn't enough to make me wake up from my daydream, not even when the knife sliced her hand a blood began seeping out was it enough to wake me. It wasn't until Cloud's voice rang out in my mind and it sounded completely different to his moans that I returned to reality.

"Huh?" I asked feeling the evident pink blush start to raise

"Your hand didn't you feel the knife cut you?" Cloud asked raising an eyebrow

"No" I shrug like it's no big deal as I turn to fetch the first aid kit but it's then that Cloud stops me, he pulls me to him and lifts me onto the bar and then he goes to fetch the first aid kit and a clothe that he runs under the cold tap before he returns to me, my eyes never left him and now he's face to face with me and I really just want to kiss him. He snapps his fingers to get my attention again.

"Teef your hand you need to give me it so I can get a good look at it" he sighs as I allow him to examine my hand, he places the cold clothe on my hand and I wince at the sting that comes from the contact.

"Tifa what's wrong with you these pass couple of days or rather weeks now that I've thought about you've been acting odd, drifting off into space and the questions Yuffie has been asking well it's starting to get rather worrying" Cloud said

"I'm sorry I've had a lot on my mind" I sighed like that was all there was too it but Cloud didn't buy it.

"Well what's with Yuffie's questions that she been bringing up and make you blush and go all quite and look away from me when there asked?" Cloud pressed

"Well it's..it's because I-I-I" I stopped unable to say what I wanted to but I shocked myself with my next action reaching up with my uninjured hand I laced my fingers in his hair and pulled his lips towards mine and when I pulled away I was met with azure eyes filled with shock and question.

"Teef?" he asked a blush rising in his cheeks

"I'm sorry it's just" I still couldn't say it and did the only thing I could do and run from the room as tears began to fill my eyes, I had made it to my room and collapsed face first into my pillow knowing I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.

Only seconds but it had felt like hours had passed when I heard the unmistakeable squeak of my door opening then closing again, I knew it was him of course it would be who else who it be after all I had just kissed him which was of course was a huge mistake but if I had to do it all over again I would no doubt.

"Teef why um did you um kiss me?" Cloud asked having to sallow several times to clear his throat to force the words out as his cheeks flamed red

"It's because I love you" I said feeling the blush rise in my cheeks but surprisingly I didn't have trouble with saying those words and although I was blushing redder than a tomato I felt a weight being lifted as the words finally being out there gave me some sense of relief but I had still held my breath waiting on his answer.

I was finally able to let out the breath I had been holding when I felt his soft lips crush against mine again, I had though gone wide eyed when he had kissed me but soon my heart kicked in and I was kissing him back. He pulled away and for the first time ever I could see love shinning in his deep blue pools.

"Teef I love you too" he whispered melting my heart and making my dirty mind kick in and instantly as I thought that I would see him naked finally at some point even though it may of not been right away she would and that caused her to blush further.

"Tifa what are you thinking?" Cloud asked obviously seeing the look on my face

"Um nothing?" I lied hoping he would buy it but of course he didn't

"Teef tell me I know your lying" Cloud asked raising his brow

"Fine about you and me with no clothes" I blushed deeply averting my gaze to the floor.

"Oh really" he smirks and the next thing I know is I'm pushed back down on my bed and his hands are snaking under my blouse and he's lifting it above my head and just as his lips encase mine the front door slammed shut and Yuffie's voice called out. Cloud and I both let out audible sigh and then we both giggled and my heart fluttered hearing his laugh again I hadn't heard it in years but quickly we pulled apart and Cloud handed me my shirt and I quickly pulled it back over my head. We shared a quick kiss and made our way down stairs.

Cloud grabbed my arm pulling me to a stop on the stairs, I gave him an odd look.

"What?" I asked raising my brow  
"We'll continue what went on up stairs later, I'll use the sleep Materia on Yuffie and the kids so we won't wake then" he teases increasing my addiction of him further one that he is yet to find out how bad it really is.

* * *

There will be a follow up chapter this is a two shot maybe three I'll see how it goes but I hope you like it pls let me know what you think and I too am a Cloudoholic but who isn't really :D


	2. Chapter 2 Indulging My Cloudoholicism

Indulging my Cloudoholicism

Finally when the time came that Marlene, Denzel and Yuffie retired to their respected beds for the night, it left just Cloud and I, I was rather nervous after all we were a new couple which had only been made official a small number of hours ago but then again this felt like a lifetime coming we were finally together and my need for Cloud still had not quelled, he had made my want and addiction grow for him this evening, during dinner we sat next to each other and his hand kept brushing me thigh very close to the short hem of my skirt that I was wearing and just to tease me further sometimes his hand would disappear under the hem of my skirt and brush against my panties which were getting wetter by the minute which I was rather ashamed by after all I was sitting at the dinner table with the kids and my best female friend.

Cloud brushed his lips against mine as we stood outside my bedroom door as he equipped sleep Materia into his glove, I have to admit although I had obsessed over him I was still very nervous about what would take place to night. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted him that I loved him, that I wanted him to finally pleasure me and tonight he would. I could feel his angelic touch lingering on my skin as Cloud left to cast sleep on the children and Yuffie, I didn't like the idea of Cloud using Materia on the children, Yuffie I will admit I don't mind using it on after embarrassment she's caused this past few weeks so I really had no objections but the children I will admit I'm a little worried about.

Cloud returned in under five minutes, I giggled as he pressed a kiss against my forehead driving me wild already especially when I felt his warm callous hand snake under my shirt setting my skin on fire. I pulled his face back towards mine and captured his lips. I stumbled backwards and blindly to my bed that Cloud was moving me towards. Eventually I fell backward onto my bed bring Cloud down with me so I was sandwich between my bed and my Cloud, yes I could finally say he was my Cloud and I did know that those women that often came in to try to get glance of my Cloud would be jealous but I have him and they aren't going to get in my way they can't and won't stop tonight.

We break apart so he can pull my shirt over my head and once it's out of the way our lips crash together again, my hands slide over to the zipper on Cloud's shirt and slowly started to undo it and feeling my bare hands against his hard chest sent sparks of electricity shooting through my body making my underwear wetter. The light thud of his shirt hitting the floor did not register as Cloud's lips made their way down my neck altering between, kissing, sucking and nipping my skin setting it further alight. His fingers danced on my back just brushing my bra strap driving me wild.

"Just rip it off already" I growled as I ran my hands down to Cloud's belt and began trying to undo it so I could get my hands on what I will admit although never to Cloud's face my biggest physical desire. I love Cloud so much that I had become obsessed with him but that had also meant just like every human being on the planet at some point in their lives would lust over someone and Cloud was my someone so for now I wasn't sure if my love or my lust and obsession with Cloud was controlling me but right now I didn't care I was finally making my dreams come true.

I moaned when Cloud's mouth covered my breast his tongue flicking at my taught nipple, did I feel embarrassed no at this very minute I didn't but maybe I would by the time morning came but that was a problem for later and one I would deal with when I had to. I felt my fingers curl into his blonde locks once more as his hands disappeared under my skirt, one hand stroke against my already soak under my legs making them wetter.

"Oh someone's eager" Cloud purred teasing me, I giggled I couldn't help it, he was a driving me crazy and we hadn't even gone all the way and I was getting impatience.

I finally got his jeans undone and pulled his boxers off with them, unable to control myself I let out a throaty growl, shocking myself and Cloud with the sound and I became suddenly thankful that we had decided to use the sleep Materia on the kids and of course Yuffie.

Getting fed up with Cloud's teasing I started to undo my skirt myself,

"Teef we don't have to rush" Cloud purred his hot breath warming my skin by my ear, with my left hand I guided him back to my lips as my right hand guided him to the material that was the last clothing barrier in my way to fully making Cloud mine and myself his.

He got the message as we kissed deeply and finally my body was fully exposed to him as he was to me. My heart was racing so much I thought it would explode or stop all together, even in my wildest dreams I had been having of late with Cloud I hadn't felt like this maybe that was because well he was actually here and not just dreamt.

Finally after yet more teasing he positioned himself at my entrance but just stopped, his male pride brushing my inner thigh, teasing my entrance.

"Teef are you sure abo.." Cloud began to asked but I interrupted pulling him down onto me again so our lips can touch and as I broke away I whispered.  
"I've never been so sure of anything else in my life I want you to show me what loving you is really like" I was shocked at how calm and how steady my breathing was to able to say that.

His lips encased mine once more as he entered me, I moaned in pain as Cloud met my resistance.

"Teef you alright?" Cloud asked

"I'm fine, just do it Cloud!" I practically yelled raking my nails into his back and he thrust further and broke my barrier, I managed to muffle my scream by covering Cloud's neck with my lips and making sure I would leave a mark there.

He felt so good inside that I really didn't want this to end but eventually it would. But that wouldn't mean that this would be my only time with him and even though this was quenching my want, need or obsession whatever you want to call it was also fuelling it making it grow.

Cloud was far too good that it got me thinking how could I deserve him especially after all my dirty thoughts about him but not that he knew about them or would and it also meant I wouldn't risk my heart being broken if some other girl had got him but they hadn't I had got him he was mine and he was driving me over the edge.

I felt him erupted inside filling me with his seed as I closely followed the warmth that had built in the pit of my stomach being released. We were both breathing heavily and I was a little disappointed when he removed himself from me but the disappointment soon ebbed when Cloud wrapped his arms around me pulling me close so my head rested on his chest just above his heart that was beating a mile a minute just like my mine was.

He had indeed satisfied me obsession my Cloudoholicism as I had dubbed it and with him and me together now my obsession would hopefully ebb.

"Cloud I love you" I sighed as I stifled a yawn feeling very sleepy after using all that energy

"Teef I love you too" Cloud whispered placing a kiss on my forehead as sleep finally drew me in and that night in my dreams I relived my night that had just passed. It was clear then that my Cloudoholicism hadn't receded it had become stronger.

* * *

2nd part of the Cloudoholic two shot, this is the first 'proper' mature I've ever written I'm not a great at writing this kind of fanfic so I have rather skimmed over the really dirty sections lol

I really did struggle to write something this mature I will edit it if anyone feels it needs to be as I really not happy about writing this sort of thing but I want to get better.

I felt I had to write this as it felt a shame for Tifa to be left hanging like that thanks to Yuffie.


End file.
